


15 minutes break

by RogueDevlin



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Homework, NanoFate - Freeform, Schoolgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueDevlin/pseuds/RogueDevlin
Summary: A single dose of Nanofate sugar treat.
Relationships: Fate Testarossa Harlaown/Takamachi Nanoha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	15 minutes break

I notice and register every detail about her. It really isn’t a choice I made, it’s just the way things are. The way her long chestnut hair waves as she flies around the skies. The way her iridescent blue eyes smile, at times slate blue or depending on the light even different shades of purple. The lovely sound of her voice. She should sing more often. If we weren’t already pursuing a career in the TSAB she could be a professional singer. She tells me I can’t be serious, but I am. She tells me I only say that because I love her. Well duh! But that doesn’t mean I’m wrong about her singing. I could spend hours enlisting all the things I love about the angel that saved my life. Trust me it’s not a figure of speech, she literally saved my life but that’s another story. How could she know that it is her love that fills every inch in me? The pure essence that mended my battered and troubled soul. My first thought when I wake up and the last image in my mind before falling into my dreams. Sometimes dreams, sometimes nightmares. I may have escaped my past but it insists on not letting me forget it. Whenever those thoughts trouble my mind, she would somehow know and hold my hand and, as easy as that, she would erase those disturbing feelings. That’s the amazing power she withholds. It had to be it. It had to be...

"I, Fate Testarossa Harlaown, I..."  
  
"You what Fate-chan?"  
  
When did I start talking out loud?

She had returned faster than I thought to her bedroom. I turn around and smile at her a little too goofily for my own good. This new hairstyle suits her so well. Who does her hair in a side pony-tail anyways? But by God, she looks beautiful.  
  
Those eyes, every time I see them I can forget everything, well almost everything. The only thing I could never forget is the way I feel about the owner of those blazing blue eyes.  
  
"I love you." As simple as that.  
  
"Silly Fate-chan, did you forget again what you were going to say?"  
  
Nanoha was giggling. That giggle that could drive me crazy about her. But really, was there anything about her that didn't drive me crazy about her? Here I am, laying out my deepest most precious feeling and she is totally oblivious about it. I know people can get careless tossing those words around...not me… I mean it to the very last drop. 

I don’t blame her. Nanoha thinks of me as absentminded and forgetful. The blank lost expression in my face isn't aiding my case anyways... 

My dear Nanoha, I wasn't like that before I met you. But now when I look at you all my brain cells collude and they decide to register every detail regarding you and disregard everything else. 

Each expression... 

A new ribbon... 

Every smile... 

A new dress...

Every distinct inflection in your voice... 

All the little frowns in your face when you're struggling with your math homework. 

All my senses would be directed to you and without you being aware of it, you would flood each of them mercilessly.

"Well I love you too Fate-chan." 

Yeah, well I meant love love, silly Nanoha. Still, hearing you say those words makes my heart beat differently. 

"More than anything else in the whole world." 

Wait. Don't get my hopes up high like that. Why did you have to add that extra? That’s a big statement. I saw your eyes flicker differently. It's not my imagination, is it? Your smell, it's filling my senses. No, it's more than that. You're getting closer to me. You're more effusive than I am. You can hug everyone so naturally. I like that about you. All of our friends have suffered a Nanoha Takamachi hug at least once in their lifetimes. Of course, if this were a contest, I'd win. I would win even over your long time friends, so I wonder why I've received so many more of your hugs. Sometimes it seems you just can't keep your hands off me. Not that I would ever complain, of course. So yes, here I am, crunched in between your arms again. The scent of your hair is intoxicating, did you know that? Will I be ever able to confess it to you? Will I ever gather the courage to really show you, the way I've only dreamed about, what I really mean when I say ‘I love you’?  
  
When did you start changing so much? I don't mean in a bad way, on the contrary. You no longer look like a cute little girl. You are starting to look more like a beautiful woman now. I've caught myself staring at you for longer than could be considered as normal, during class, at the gym, on the bus back home. I would blush at those times and then look away, afraid you might take me by surprise, and now as I remember those moments I'm blushing again. I don’t know when I started looking at you differently, and yet I look at you differently now. I don’t think you have noticed the change though. You've definitely grown up. I can feel that softness pressing against me now and it is detonating sensations I swear I had never felt before. It’s painfully glorious. I hope someday it won’t be painful anymore. 

I have grown as well, I'm still taller than you and yet your head always finds the same spot to land on me. Yes, a lot of thoughts pass through my mind, but that doesn't mean my body stays still feeling you around me. After the first time you took me by surprise by launching into my arms I've always found it easy to enclose you with my arms too. And never let you go. I still have to work into that final part because eventually you break the embrace. If I had my way, I'd never let you go. 

Yes, there was no turning back now. 

I am hopelessly in love with you. 

You never even gave me a chance to escape. 

A few seconds later and you would have listened to me saying it loud and clear.  
  
I can feel your whole body entwined to mine. And it fits perfectly with mine, go figure. I can feel my heart thumping faster, or is it yours beating against my chest the one I feel? I feel hazy, having you so close to me is dangerous. I can feel the blood pounding in the side of my throat. I rest my cheek in your hair hoping that will stop the light dizziness. 

Is the temperature in the room getting higher?  
  
"I love you."  
  
Twice, I've said it twice in less than three minutes. What made me do that? You must think there's something wrong with me. Yes, I knew it. You are the one breaking our embrace again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Well I did, I just... I should say something, but if I open my mouth again I'm worried about what I might say and what you may think of me. We are friends, once enemies now turned best-friends, comrades in battle and nothing more, right? This time, something is different though. You're still holding on to me. You’ve just pulled your head back a little. You are looking for me, for my eyes aren't you? You always look into my eyes when you talk to me. You are getting dangerously close to me. I feel the brush of your lips against my cheek. It is dangerously close. Is that the angle of your mouth I'm feeling near mine? You are lingering more than usual in that position over my cheek. Are you waiting for something? It seems so. I guess I should do more or less the same thing, so I kiss your cheek too, without daring to break the contact of my skin with yours, well I may have moved my mouth a tiny bit closer. Your eyes are closed, do you trust me that much? I can feel the warm air coming from you. I can feel your lips against my skin again. I kiss back. Your lips answer with yet another kiss, closer again? What kind of sweet torturing contest is this? I won't get behind of course. I move my face a little bit closer and I peck you again. My blood is pounding furiously now. The velvet surface of your skin I partly kissed was new to my senses. Is the contest over now? Oh no, you're shifting again. Your lips are brushing me again. Do you realize you are brushing half my mouth right now? Probably an innocent mistake since you have your eyes closed. It must be just that. That felt very nice though. Is it my turn again? What am I supposed to do now? Why are you not breaking apart? I won't be able to control myself. I open my eyes and yours daze me. When did you open your eyes? When did we get to be this close? My nose is breathing in the same warm air yours is breathing out. I almost forgot. We are in the middle of a contest, right? It's all your eyes fault. They distract me too much. So, this is your last chance to back out. I start feeling light-headed with your smell. No backing out? I break the spell of your eyes as I close mine. The heat in my cheeks is uncontrollable. It's my turn to shift closer. There's no doubt about it, the skin of your lips is softer than anything I had ever felt before. 

This time I win. This has to be the sweetest prize ever. I don't know what I did to deserve it, but I must confess I have dreamed of it and now it is real. No, my dreams were not even close, but this dream came true.

Little pecks all over the place. Mines to you, and sweet surprise, yours to me too. Your lips dancing with mine. There's no rush as the little pecks slowly mature to longer deeper kisses. Every once in a while I feel the annoying need to breathe. I feel your fingers gently cupping my face; I'm still holding you by your delicate waist. It would be so tempting to launch off and take you to the sky with me right now. But that would be a non-approved use of magic. At this point I wouldn't mind breaking the rules, but I know the kind of face you’ll give me so I'll have to stay here with my feet on the ground, but the truth is this feeling is even better than the feeling of flying. I thought nothing would top the rush I felt the first time I bolted through the sky. How wrong was I. You have a knack for proving me wrong. 

Your lips still nibble mine, I don't think mine can take any more feelings but they seem to have found a new favorite thing to do. Forget about lollipops or ice-cream. Now they know where they belong and I got to know what my favorite flavor is.  
  
I feel your lips drifting off mine. You kiss me right above my lips and then a small one in the tip of my nose. That one makes me open my eyes only to find yours. I can tell your gaze is different. A sudden rush of boldness strikes me and I dare steal another kiss from your delicious lips, just in case, and retreat giving you my best harmless lost-puppy look. You smile at me and, blushing too, nod at me rather amused. Yes, your eyes are different now. Even if you don’t actually say it I know. I can tell. 

“We still have a lot of homework to do.”

You may say that but your eyes tell me differently. I make a stand with my puppy look. You reconsider, lean in and give me a loud double smacking kiss on my lips. 

"I love you Fate-chan."

That’s so much better. 

I own the world. Nothing can stop me now. I can do anything I … oh... yeah...

“Homework. Yeah, I can do that. Can we take another break later?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Seems to me there are indeed very few stories for MSLN fandom, in AO3 and very few Nanofate centric only.  
> I am certainly not going to take over, but I can bring my old fics here, and probably some new as well.


End file.
